


activate my heart

by hazukinagisa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, This is ridiculous, cute robot kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're extremely torn between wrestling him for control or letting him do as he wants, but this feels so good and you're starting to care less and less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	activate my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [averyfunnystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyfunnystory/gifts).



> i don't know what happened here tbh

You can't believe you're actually in your room, with a robot, sitting at a very _tiny_ table having a fake tea party. This was apparently his idea of "romantic", and you're not sure why he's even bothering, but you kind of appreciate the gesture. At least he's not beating the crap out of you at the moment, right? You sit with your knees - cramped - close to your chest as you hold onto the small tea cup, pinkie finger out and all, as you pretend to take little sips occasionally, smiling at your date. You think you would call him that. Maybe he set this whole thing up because a few days ago you were talking about how you've never been on a proper date before. Or any date, for that matter. 

Somehow, you can't help but watch and laugh at him from the sight of him trying to copy you, bringing the empty cup up to his smooth, silver lips, taking sips in a classy manner. He looks just as confused as you. To be honest, you don't know where he got the idea for this tea party in the first place, considering there's so many other things you could do. This is more of something Roxy or Jane would do, would it not be? Whatever, it's still manly. _You_ are still manly. If you think hard about it, you're glad this is the idea he came up with, because if he tried to actually down a drink or eat something, you'd be worried he'd probably end up completely frying or something. Then who would you spar? 

When you get tired of pretending to fake drink tea, you decide maybe the two of you should do something else. So you get up from where you were sitting and finally, your poor butt can have some rest from that abominable chair. It was really starting to ache and now you have freedom. You manage to drag him over to your bed and you put a movie in - that movie being Avatar, because you can never watch Avatar too many times - then you're getting right in bed with him, a little hesitantly crawling over and resting yourself against him. His arm snakes it's way around your waist and that makes you relax more, feel more sure of yourself. 

Halfway through the movie you find yourself completely clinging to him and you're not sure how it happened, but then you were pressing little kisses to the side of his face. It definitely wasn't the same as kissing a person with actual flesh, though how would you know? You've never kissed an actual person. With actual flesh. So you're just going to settle for this, because it's really nice if you're going to be honest here. And it's kind of amusing how every time you'd peck his metallic cheek he'd look a slight bit confused, and you could hear the quiet droning sound of his fan. You're going to pretend that counts as his heartbeat. 

The rest of the movie went by rather quickly, with the two of you occasionally shifting here and there to get more comfortable, and you would be lying if you said you couldn't sleep in that very position with him. And you would sleep, then and there, but there's other things you want to do. Other things being star gazing, because nothing gets more romantic than that. When you saw that the sun has set and it was dark as heck, you jumped up from the bed and you were tugging him outside with you. You suggested the idea of star gazing to him and he seemed as if he didn't know the significance of lying on the grass at night time looking at a bunch of little dots in the sky. Jeez, he's really not up with the times, is he? 

You find the two of you a good spot to lie down, a spot where there's not too many trees and you have a good, clear view of the sky. Turning your head a little, you smile at him and slide your hand into his, locking your fingers together and when you squeeze his hand a bit and he squeezes back, your grin just grows wider. That kind of reminds you that it's nice having someone, even if that someone tries to kill you on a daily basis. Anyways. As you're both watching the stars, you find yourself pointing up at the sky, rambling on and on about how pretty everything is, and - _"whoa, is that a UFO???"_ \- everything is so fascinating! You're sure that most likely wasn't a UFO, because who ever really finds those? It would be really cool, though! 

Within ten minutes you get tired of talking and you finally shut up, closing your eyes and you take a deep breath as you relax. It's so cool and quiet out and this time you're really sure you could fall asleep right here. That doesn't last long because suddenly you were caught off guard as he practically threw himself on you and you let out the most girlish, high pitch scream ever as you brace yourself with your arms. You were expecting his arms to come down and start hitting at you but that doesn't happen. What you weren't expecting was his hands to come down and gently pin yours to the ground, his forehead very lightly knocking against yours. You felt the need to lean in the rest of the way to press your lips to his and you did just that, once again fluttering your eyes closed. 

You let out this quiet gasp when you felt his knee between your legs and you have no idea if he even intended to do that or if it was an accident but you start to lift up a bit, enough to where you can grind against him, and you moan quietly as he begins pressing that knee against you more. He pulls one of his hands away from yours and instead runs his fingers underneath your shirt, softly caressing the skin there and you loop an arm around his neck, pulling him closer as you shudder. You're extremely torn between wrestling him for control or letting him do as he wants, but this feels so good and you're starting to care less and less. You really start to not care as he slowly starts getting your shorts undone, and he keeps looking up at you every few seconds, which makes you realise he's probably waiting for you to protest and decide you don't want to continue on so you smile at him and help get your shorts off, tossing them over on the grass along with your shoes. You pull him back against you and grin when he hikes up your legs, wrapping them around his waist.

Pressing your lips to his quickly, you start trailing kisses along the side of his face and you immediately have to pause when he begins rocking his hips down into yours. You hook your arms around him as you hide your face into his neck, locking your ankles together from where you have your thighs at either side of his hips. He presses his hands down flat on the ground to keep himself steady as he grinds into you, adding more pressure with every thrust and you try your best to keep your voice low. You know it doesn't matter how loud or quiet you are, considering the fact that there's no one else to hear you, but you still didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of this one specific, uh.. Robot. Yep, robot or not, it wasn't going to happen. 

Though, then you are giving out a particularly loud moan and he stops all together and pulls back to give you a concerned look. You just might cry. For a second you're a little confused as to why he stopped, but then, _oh._ He thought he hurt you. To quickly assure him that you aren't hurt you tug him back for another kiss, one as loving as possible and you try to get that movement the two of you had going a moment ago back up, because you were so close and if you don't finish right now you're going to go and bash your head into a rock. 

After you try to move your hips up against his, rocking back and forth in a shamefully desperate way, he finally gets the idea and you manage to encourage him to continue going. This time, he's much faster than he was before, gripping onto your sides, pulling you up every time he pushes against you. Soon it's almost too much for you and all you can do is hold onto him and pant, gasping as you're arching into him, practically shaking as you spill into your boxers. 

You're still panting hard, face pressed into his neck, exhausted as you try to catch your breath. You let your legs drop from his hips but you keep your arms around him, clinging onto him and you really don't feel like moving. To be honest, you don't know if you can. You're that tired. You give a whine of complaint when he breaks your hold and gets up to his feet, but you smile lazily at him when he gives you both of his hands to grab onto, then you're being pulled up. He turns around and offers you to hop onto his back, and you laugh, gladly accepting. Before he starts walking he picks up your shorts and shoes from the ground, gets a good hold on you, and you're both finally on the way home. 

He doesn't set you down until he gets to your bed, and you find that sweet. Although, you don't want to lie down and go to sleep until you've changed your clothes, so you quickly go and get cleaned up, put on a fresh pair of boxers and a new shirt, then you feel you're acceptable enough to get under your covers, and you needily pull him underneath with you. He has one arm around you, holding you close while he uses his free hand to run his fingers through your hair in a soothing way. As cliche as it sounds, you want to fall asleep like this every night.


End file.
